1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a supporting frame for computer motherboard and, more particularly, to a supporting frame for installing expansion card.
2. Related Art
With the increasing growth and affordability of hardware components, computer users and testing engineers prefer to install hardware components without the hardware case. During the testing and assembly process, it is a common practice to test efficiency of a variety of electronic devices. It is also necessary to test each combination of the computer components so as to assemble the best deployment mode to reach the maximum efficiency of the computer. Therefore, computer users and testing engineers often need to insert electronic devices onto the motherboard or to test the electrical connecting joints of the motherboard.
Hence, computer users and testing engineers usually choose to test the efficiency of the computer in its bare form (bare machine); in other words, they remove the computer case in order not to devote too much time in assembling or detaching the computer case while inserting electronic devices onto the motherboard or testing the electrical signals so as to change the equipment of the computer system or adjust the existing configuration of the computer.
When computer users or testing engineers use a bare machine, they usually insert a variety graphic and sound cards, or other types of expansion cards on the motherboard. However, in the absence of a computer case supporting the weight of the motherboard, when the slots of the main board are occupied with heavier expansion cards such as high level graphic cards, the weight of the expansion card is not even. As a result, it often causes the pins of the motherboard connected with the expansion card in the slots to receive uneven force. The pins receiving heavier force may experience elastic fatigue and may not form optimal electrical contact with the interface (such as gold fingers) of the expansion card. This may affect the signal transition between the pins and the interface and damage the slot.
Therefore, during the testing of the main boards, computer users or testing engineers must move the testing tools into the gap between the main board and the operation place or to search the locations of the electrical connecting joints located at the backside of the main board from a lower position to an upper position. These motions cause inconvenience the users and may facilitate inaccurate testing results. Furthermore, improper handling of the motherboard may cause physical injury and may also damage the motherboard.